Where the Hell Were You?
by werewolfgirl44
Summary: Tag to Season 2X4 Abomination What if Stiles had reacted differently towards Scott when he *FINALLY* showed up at the pool. What if Stiles was Derek's mate? What if Stiles has two mates? Who's the other one?
1. Chapter 1: You Never Answer

**Where the Hell Were You?**

**Stiles POV**

We correction _I_ had been treading water for two hours. I had had a cramp for the past 15 minutes and I had lost the feeling in both feet and half of my right arm half-an-hour ago, but there was no way in hell that I was letting go. Derek had risked his life by trying to give me time to get away from the kanima and in doing so he had gotten paralyzed from the neck down and thrown in the swim team pool. I remembered all the times Derek had saved me: from Peter, Peter _again, _Isaac, and now makes the fourth time Derek had come through for me when Scott was nowhere to be found.

I regretted risking Derek's life trying to call Scott, because while Derek was _literally_ drowning below me, I was calling my best friend for help only to be hung up on in favor of whatever stupid thing Scott had going on in his life. I dropped the phone and rushed to pull Derek to the surface for air. As he pulled in a lung-full of air I finally decided that my body wouldn't hold us both up anymore. I said as much to Derek while I swam for the diving board, it was the only thing i could hold on to without the kanima getting to me or Derek again.

Just when I thought our luck had run out and we were both sinking lo-and-behold _Scott _to the rescue. When the kanima was finally gone and we were safe for the moment I ran to check on Derek while Scott just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Derek? Please be okay, say something. Don't be-" I was just blurting out all my thoughts.

"If you would shut up for a moment I'd tell you that I'm okay" Derek interrupted my rambling.

Scott just stood there momentarily stupefied when I turned my angry scowl towards him.

"And where the hell were you at Scott McCall? I called you at the risk of Derek's death only for you to HANG UP ON ME! What the hell is your problem? We could've died and for what so you could have fucking _dinner _with the fucking Argent-the _fucking _hunters? I might have been able to get over it if this had been the first time but I distinctly remember two different incidents with Peter and then there was when Isaac was in the jail and again just now with the kanima-and do you know what they all have in common?" I was screaming and shaking at this point but who cares.

"Don't answer it was rhetorical!" I shouted when it looked as if he might answer me, "The thing in common is that they're all situations where I would have died and left my Dad alone if I had only had you to look out for me. Thank God for Derek Hale because he has saved me more times than you have. And yeah he might be a little coarse and crass, but at least _he _never tried to kill me in a _fucking _locker room which is more than I can say for my BEST FRIEND!" by the time I was done i could barely talk from shouting so much.

Derek had walked over behind me once the paralysis had worn off and now i turned and threw my arms around him and buried my head in his neck. He calmly wrappe0d his arms round me and told me everything was going to be alright.

"What are you doing Stiles? You can be mad at me all you want I know that your right, but get away from him he's dangerous you can't trust him you have to know that Stiles." Scott tried to pry me away from Derek, but all he succeeded in doing was pulling a snarl from Derek, making us cling tighter to the other, and just generally pissing me off.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go Scott. And yeah your right he is dangerous-but not to me jackass. And you're wrong if I can't trust my own _mate _then who the hell would I be able to trust? And Scott for future reference don't ever try to physically remove an alpha's mate from his arms when said mate is in distress. That's the fastest way to get an arm or maybe a head ripped off. And if Derek's growl is anything to go by I think he agrees with me." Instead of removing myself from Derek's arms to scream at Scott I just turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist while he began to nuzzle into my neck.

"M-mate!? What the hell does _that _mean? Why didn't you tell me about this Stiles? I thought I was your best friend and you couldn't even tell me you had a mate-whatever that is?" Scott sounded scandalized at the thought of me with Derek, but he had no right to try and make me feel guilty when he was the one in the wrong.

"Maybe I'd've told you if you ever took the time to talk to me about anything other than Allison or maybe if you actually answered your phone once in a while. Scott you have no right to play the best friend card on me when you can't even act like one to me. I want my best friend back not this guy who always ditches for me anytime the name Allison comes up. You didn't even notice that I've been smelling like Derek for the past month-ever since we killed Peter. Hell I even wore his shirt one day and you never once asked me about it. I really want my best friend back but if that's to ever happen you need to first decide-not who's more important-but how to manage your time to where you don't cut me or Allison out of your life." As I was talking I turned my head to the side so Derek could get to more of my throat.

"I'm sorry Stiles I didn't know you felt that way if I've hurt you in any way I'm so sorry. I'll try to do better. And if Derek is your m-mate then I guess I'm happy for you, but could you please explain what a mate is to me please?" Scott looked like a scolded puppy while apologizing to me and it was hard not to automatically go hug him, but I knew Derek's wolf wouldn't appreciate that at the moment. I was about to tell Scott about mates when Derek beat me to the punch.

"A mate is like your soul mate but your wolf picks the one person that is perfect for you and who your perfect for. Once a wolf has his mate they never get with anyone else. A wolf mates for life, and Stiles is my mate which makes him the other half of the alpha pair. My wolf has been interested since I met him, but when I became the alpha I automatically knew he was it for me. I'll always be there for him no matter what and it truly is till death do us part because the only way we can move on to another person is for our true mate to be dead, but that rarely happens because in most cases when one mate dies the other pines to death and joins their mate shortly thereafter. The bond between mates is never broken and no one person can come between mates the bond is too strong for that. After we've been together for a while we'll be able to tell you exactly where the other is no matter how far and we'll be able to feel each other's emotions. Even without becoming a werewolf Stiles will be able to siphon my alpha powers to be able to control your wolves and keep you anchored to your humanity. Basically Stiles will become the pack mom."

"Hey! I'm not a girl. I'll be pack dad and you'll be pack father, but that's all I'm conceding to." I interrupted Derek cause no way in hell was i becoming the butt of every mom joke out there.

"As I was saying Stiles will basically be my second. And any time I'm not there he will automatically be in charge. You and the others are to follow his orders in times of my absence." As Derek finished the longest string of words ever to come out of his mouth he turned his face into my neck and began nipping around where my claiming bite will go.

"Scott, you might wanna get out of here cause if I'm getting the signals right I'm about to be claimed by my mate and I'm sure you don't want to see that." As soon as Scott turned to leave Derek flipped me around and bit down on the junction between my clavicle and neck. I felt a burst of pain and then pure pleasure washed over me and Derek had to hold me up as my knees gave out. I could feel him purring against my neck and when he retracted his teeth he began to lick the wound until it was clean and beginning to heal thanks to his alpha mojo.

I was now the alpha's mate to the Beacon Hills Hale werewolf pack, had a pup to punish later, and a mate to consummate the bond with. Life was looking pretty good to me. I got my man and a new family all in one night. Who would have thought searching for a dead body deep in the woods late one night would lead to all of this.

"I love you, Derek." I murmured as he scooped me up and preceded to head home.

"Love you too, Stiles." Was the last thing I heard as I drifted to sleep. My new favorite four words.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pack Responds

Chapter 2: The Pack Responds

Stiles POV

The next morning I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine, an arm thrown over my chest, an ache on my neck, and a warmth in my chest. I snuggled closer to my mate behind me and lay there thinking over the day ahead. I knew we would have to the pups what was going on and I should probably tell my dad what's going on, and make Scott tell his Mom as well. That was going to be an interesting conversation.

The arm around me tightens and Derek nuzzles into my throat.

"Hey, sleepywolf. We better get up. I'm going to go home—stop growling at me and let me finish—I'm going to go home and make breakfast, and you're going to get dressed and get the pup up and dressed and all come over for breakfast and then an impromptu pack-meeting. And, **_no_** complaining—but Scott's coming too." when I finished talking I rolled over kissed Derek and then stood up and began to get dressed.

"Okay, but can you make pancakes?" Derek asks as he rolls over—pun intended.

"Ohmigod, yes I'll make your pancakes. I'll see you soon. Drive safe." I leaned down kissed Derek goodbye and wondered outside and climbed into my jeep and headed home.

Derek POV

After Stiles left I got up and dressed in my black jeans, grey wifebeater, black combat boots and black leather jacket. I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone and went out to wake up the pups before heading over to Stiles. I left my 'room' at the train station and walked out to Isaac's room before going to Boyd and Erica's. Once everyone was awake and dressed I loaded them into the Camaro and drove to Stiles'.

When we got there I could hear Scott and Stiles talking inside as we walked up the sidewalk to the door.

"Derek why'd we have to come _here _for? Stiles is _so _annoying." Erica was whining and to here her talk bad about my mate mad me angry and I couldn't hold back a growl.

"Shut up and knock on the door." I growled out trying to keep my wolf from coming out.

I could hear Stiles coming to the door and just knowing he was here was enough to put my wolf at ease. When he opened the door he instantly smiled at me and went to usher us in before Erica shoved him into the door and pushed her way through followed by Boyd. I snarled at her and pushed my way past Isaac to check on Stiles.

I pulled Stiles to me and scent marked his neck as I ran my hand over his head and checked for injurys as I pulled any pain he had from him.

"What are you doing Derek?" Isaac asked and I could smell the confusion wafting off him.

"We'll explain after breakfast Isaac. Go inside guys and I'll finish breakfast and after we eat there's gonna be a pack meeting." Stiles said as he pulled away.

We all walked in and I watched as Stiles headed into the kitchen and start on bacon.

Stiles POV

I had already made eggs, pancakes, sausage, and toast, now I just had to make the bacon and we could all sit to eat. While the bacon was cooking I called Scott over.

"Go sit the table, please. And, Isaac would you get the juice out of the fridge for me? Thanks." when they were done I set the food out and called everyone in to eat. The four teens came running in and quickly sat down and started to pile their plates.

"STOP!" I shouted and they all turned to look at me. Derek walke past me and ook a seat and began to make his plate and mine when he was done I took my seat to the right of him and turned back to the still frozen teens.

"Okay, now you can make your plates."

"Wth Stiles? Why'd we have to wait for _you _and Derek?" Erica snarked.

"Because we're higher ranked than you in the pack and because he's the alpha."

"What are you talking about, you're not even a wolf. You can't be ranked higher than me." Erica said.

"Stop asking questions and eat your food. After breakfast we can sit and discuss what's going on." Derek told Erica as everyone began to eat again.

Once breakfast was over I cleared the table while everyone else headed into the living room. After I had the dishes washed and put away I wondered into the living room and sat beside Derek on the couch.

"Derek and I have something to tell you and then we'll explain and _then _you can ask questions, but don't interupt." I turned to Derek and he began.

"So Stiles is my mate and your new pack mom." Derek stated and then all hell broke lose.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pack Meeting

**Author's Note:** hey guys so I wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading/following/favoriting my story I appreciate it greatly. So I wanted to take a minute and ask you to go to my profile page and take the poll I have set up for this story it will help me know how I should end it. thanks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any profit from this the characters are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV. if I did own them there would probably be some Sterek or Steter action going on and definitely would be more Peter Hale-cause he's AWESOME!

_**Please review**_ guys it gives me inspiration and makes me just generally write and update faster. thanks enjoy! :)

Chapter 3: Pack Meeting

Stiles POV

"WHAT!? _Why would you want STILES as you MATE!?"-_Erica

"Is this why we came over here?"-Boyd

"Great job breaking it gently Stiles."-Scott

They all began speaking at once. The only one who didn't say anything was showing signs of an impending freak-out from all the screaming. I got up and moved over to Isaac where he was trying to blend into the couch. When I put my arm around him and he burrowed closer I could hear the small whimpers coming from him and that was the last straw. NO ONE was going to hurt my pup, not if I had any say in it.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as I jumped up, "That's enough! Derek you better get control of the pups or I will, and no one will like that. And Scott you better be quiet and behave, I still haven't decided your punishment from last night." As I sat back down I pulled Isaac closer to me and tried to quite his whimpers.

"Erica, you may not like my choice in a mate but you will respect it. You will respect me as your alpha and you will respect Stiles, because like it or not he _is _the alpha's mate and pack mom; he ranks higher than you in this pack and I will not stand by and let you talk down to my mate. I'd advise you to keep your comments to yourself if you want to continue to breath. Yes Boyd that is why we are here and for the foreseeable future after Stiles and I talk to his father we will probably be eating breakfast and dinner here and all future pack meetings will be here." As Derek talked to the pups I got one arm around Isaac and used the other one to run my fingers through his hair. As I held him I tried to quite his whimpers and by the time Derek was done talking I had a lap full of one very contented pup.

"Erica, why do you have such a big problem with me being Derek's mate? Did I do something to you?" I question while wrapping my arms tighter around Isaac—the stressful environment wasn't good for a former abuse victim.

"You can't be Derek's mate. You're not a wolf and you can't give him pups. I'm the best one for Derek to pick, not a teenaged _boy._" Erica said as her eyes flashed golden.

"Wait a minute, you don't want me to be Derek's mate because _YOU _want to be his mate instead? Why!? You don't even love him! I love Derek and want to be with him you don't love him why would you try to take him away from me?" I was so confused I thought Erica liked Boyd

"Stiles, you have to know I love you I would never let her come between us." Derek was pacing now I could tell he was getting very upset.

"I know big guy, I know." I tried my best to reassure him before Erica began her explanation.

"I have to be Derek's mate don't you understand? I'm the only female wolf around and I have to please my alpha. My wolf wants us to give him strong pups for the future and as female beta the role falls to me." Erica explained and it suddenly and sense to me.

"Erica just because you're the only female beta doesn't mean you have to be the alpha's mate. We don't keep you around to be a breeder you don't love Derek and I know he's not your mate. Your wolf just wants to secure her place in the pack but Erica we would never kick you out for not being the alpha's mate. I am the alpha mate and you have a mate already just be with them and if you decided to have kids well then have kids if not don't but you don't have to have pups just to be welcome in our pack." I said

"Erica has a mate!? Who is it?" Scott exclaimed

"Yes she has a mate so do you and so does Isaac and so does Boyd. And as to who her mate is well it's none of your business…..i thought I told you to behave?" I questioned receiving a sheepish grin in response.

"Well if no one has anymore questions I think that's enough excitement for one day. Everyone head home. Isaac and Derek stay. Scott don't go over to Allison's today and I expect you and your mother over for dinner. We will be telling her and my dad at the same time. Alright people lets get a move on." When Isaac went to pull away I wrapped him up tighter and pulled him closer until he relaxed again and I held out my hand to Derek which he took as he sat down beside me and my lapful of Isaac

"Fine Stiles. I'll be over tonight with Mom. Are you sure I can't go see Allison?" Scott was whining now.

"Punishment remember? Besides you always lose track of time when you're with her and miss important meetings." I told him as I leaned back against Derek. He wrapped his arm around me and settled it on Isaac's back, who was practically purring from all the attention from his alpha and pack mom.

Scott left followed by Boyd who hadn't said anything after his initial question leaving only Erica standing there.

"Did you really mean it Stiles? I can stay even if I'm not alpha female?" Erica questioned

"Yes I meant now we'll have a longer discussion later but for now go ahead and head home." I told her.

Once Erica was gone I turned and looked down at Isaac.

"Are you okay with this Isaac?" I questioned.

"Yea. I always wanted a mom, Mom." Isaac answered as he snuggled into me.

"Well as great as these cuddles are from my two favorite guys, my mate and my pup, Derek you need to head out and get ready for tonight. There's a list on the counter of stuff I need if you don't mind getting it for me?" I asked

"Sure. Need anything else?" Derek asked.

"Just grab Isaac a change of clothes from the station, and bring something comfy for both of you and you can stay here tonight if you want to. For now I'm going to go lay down and take my baby pup with me and get in some awesome cuddles if he wants?"

"I'll grab the stuff and I'll stay tonight. Anytime I can spend time with my mate I will. So how 'bout it Isaac? You staying?" Derek says as he gets up and grabs my list.

"I'll stay tonight. And I can stay now too…..Mom? Can I call you that?" Isaac ask as he stands up to let me up.

"Of course you can stay, and you can call me that if you want." I scent mark Isaac's neck and let him do the same before sending him up to my room to get in bed before going to tell Derek goodbye,

"I'll miss you. I love you. *kiss* I'll be waiting for you, see you later?" I kissed Derek's neck as I nuzzled him while scent marking him.

"I love you too and I'll miss you too but it's just for a while." He said before nuzzling me and scent marking me back. Before he left he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me for 'scent and comfort' before pulling me close and kissing me deeply.

I love this man. I waved as he drove off before walking in and going upstairs to my baby pup.

Now we just had to survive dinner and all the revelations it brought with it.

AN: Next up dinner with the family and night time cuddles with Derek and Isaac

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Ch4:Interlude with the Sheriff AKA Dad

**A/N: **I'm so sorry guys about the last posting I didn't realize my computer and fanfiction were messing up. Well here is the whole chapter just shoot me a review of message if it's messed up again. Or you could just review and tell me what you want to see next, and if you like the story. Please go to my profile and vote for who you wanna see get together in this story, because I haven't decided who will end up together.

Chapter 4: Interlude with the Sheriff A.K.A. Dad

Stiles POV

Later that afternoon after naptime cuddles with Isaac, Derek showed back up with all the stuff I sent him after and I began to make dinner with the help of both of them.

I set Isaac to chopping and peeling vegetables and had Derek cook the meat while I started on dessert. I was making steak, mashed potatoes, asparagus, carrots, salad, and a low fat/sugar free chocolate cake for Dad and extra cocoa triple fudge brownies for the rest of us. I figured he could cheat on his diet for tonight since I was dropping a bomb on him. I'm worried about how he will react to Derek being my mate more than the fact that werewolves are real.

"So Isaac where are you gonna live now that your old house has been put on the market?" I asked trying to keep the conversation light and the worries away from the coming night.

"Um…probably at the depot with Derek?" he replied.

"WHAT!? You can't live in a broke down old subway! Isaac you're going to stay here and Derek is going to be getting a new apartment soon and then if you want to you can move there, but I won't have any of my pups living in an abandoned substation." Isaac had frozen when I went off on my little tangent and now I was worried I had done something wrong.

"I mean you can stay here if you want. You don't have to. I didn't mean to tell you what to do and—"I never got to finish because the next thing I knew I had an armful of Isaac as he wrapped himself around me like a baby koala.

I looked over his shoulder, as he buried his nose in my neck, and saw Derek watching us with a smile on his face. I wrapped my arms around Isaac's back and pulled him close as I felt wetness on my neck and then he started talking.

"I-I never had an-any-anyone ever care about m-m-me after my m-mom d-d-d-died. Of c-course I wanna stay with y-y-you. You're my m-m-mom." the longer Isaac talked the tighter he held on to me.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay. You can stay here as long as you want. Okay? It'll be okay, you can have the guest bedroom or sleep in my room with me if you want. You're welcome as long as you want to stay. I'll talk to my dad about it tonight, okay?" I rubbed his back as I talked. It made me feel good to know that my pup wanted to be lose to me and that he felt comfortable enough with me to consider me his _mom._

Isaac hugged me for a few more minutes before I sent him to my room to lie down before dinner was ready. Derek and I went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner before my dad got home. As I was taking the cake and brownies out of the over I heard my dad's cruiser pull up and the front door open and close.

"Stiles? Whose Camaro is that in front of the house? Are we having a guest for din—"he stopped talking as he walked into the kitchen. His hand flew to his gun and he pulled it and pointed it at Derek.

"Hale what are you doing here? Stiles, get away from him. He's dangerous. Hale, why are you in my house? Who let you in?" my dad was furious, and he was still pointing the gun at Derek's chest.

I moved in front of Derek and held my hand's up placatingly.

"Dad, put the gun down. He's not dangerous, and he would _never _hurt me. I invited him and I let him in. Scott, Mrs. McCall, Derek and Isaac are al joining us for dinner. We have some stuff to tell you and Mrs. M." he immediately put his gun down when I stepped in front of Derek and as I was talking he holstered it.

"Isaac? Isaac Lahey? The missing murder suspect?" I could tell he was getting mad again.

"Yes, Dad, that Isaac. And he didn't murder anyone. He's innocent." I said.

"That's what they all say. We have motive, means, and opportunity. Plus an eyewitness who places Isaac at the scene having an altercation literally less than an hour before he died. He has no alibi and he was abused which gives him a reason to want his father dead. And the fact that he shows up here with my son after you were there when he escaped makes me wonder how much of a hand you really had in things." I could tell Dad was become increasingly frustrated by my seemingly gullibility.

"Actually Sheriff, he didn't have opportunity and he has an alibi. He was with me. And you'll understand Stiles' involvement after dinner." Derek spoke up.

"Well that makes me feel better. One suspected murderer alibied by another, previous murder suspect and a presently you're wanted for questioning on the escape of one Isaac Lahey. Now, tell me now what I want to know if you want to continue this dinner instead of me calling my deputies and taking you both into custody right now." After he finished speaking he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of jack. And it made me feel even worse that not only did he question my motives, he probably wouldn't approve of my mate, and now worst of all he was drinking again, and it was all my fault.

"Give me your gun Dad. And after I lock it in the safe and you sit down we'll tell you everything." I held my hand for the gun.

"Fine. But hurry up." And he handed the gun over and I walked to the stairs as Derek and my dad went to the den. (Haha. Pun intended.)

After I put up the gun I walked into my room to see Isaac setting up on the side of the bed watching me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I've caused problems with your dad. It seems like fathers everywhere have problems with me." The last was muttered brokenly under Isaac breath. I walked across the rum and sat beside him and put my hand under his chin and raised his eyes to meet mine.

"Hey, you listen to me. This is _not _your fault, we'll get through this, and everything will get better. There is nothing wrong with you. Now you lay down and take a nap, and that's an order from your alpha's mate. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner." I stood up and after he laid down I covered him up, kissed his forehead, turned out the light, and closed the door on my way downstairs. When I entered the den I was immediately immersed in the tension that had gathered during my absence. My dad was in his chair and Derek was sitting tensely on the edge of the couch. I walked over to the couch and sat beside Derek and took a deep breath this was going to be hard.


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk Before DinnerIsaac

Chapter 5: The Talk Before Dinner/Isaac Takes a Nap

**Author's Note: so hey again guys. i'm super super so so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I had finals and then graduation, the getting my new schedule for college and tons of other stuff to do. I was super busy. now though things have mellowed out and im going to try to get out as many new chapters as I can. please review and take time to request anything you'd like im trying to fit in all of my request in. if you have any ideas for where this stor would go I would enjoy hearing them, and who knows I might even take you up on them. please review because y'alls reviews make me wanna write more even faster. thanks.**

**Disclaimer still stand I own nothing.**

Stiles POV

I reached out and took my dad's glass of jack and sat it on the table in front of us.

"Sorry I took so long Isaac was having trouble getting to sleep. So where should we start?" I asked.

"Isaac Lahey is upstairs right now Stiles? So we not only are we harboring one suspected murderer in the Sheriff's house but we have two here? Stiles what have you gotten mixed up in? Is it drugs? Gangs? I promise son whatever it is I can help. We can find a solution. Just let me help." Dad was getting worked up thinking of all the worst case scenarios. I was just worried where werewolves, mates, Isaac and Derek would fall on his list of worst case scenarios.

"Dad I promise I'm not doing drugs or in any kinds of gangs. And I swear that both Derek and Isaac are innocent. If you just wait like ten minutes for Scott and his mom to get here we'll explain everything. Can you please just trust me on this, even though you have no reason to trust that I've got your best interest in mind." I pleaded hoping that he could trust and understand me.

"Fine son. I trust you. We'll wait for Melissa and Scott to get here." He said.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I went to step out for a moment. "Excuse me for a second while I check on the food and Isaac I'll be back in a few minutes." I said as I stood and walked to the kitchen. Everything was ready and still warm so I quickly sat the table and walked up the stairs and quietly opened my door and looked in on Isaac.

He looked as cute as could be with his face pushed into my pillow and wearing Derek's leather jacket that I had left on the back of my chair as I went down to start cooking. I walked in and straightened his covers before kissing his forehead again and quietly slipping downstairs in time to see Ms. McCall and Scott walking up the driveway. I quickly went and let them in and led them into the living room where Ms. McCall pulled up the other chair and Scott sat on the couch leaving a space between him and Derek for me to sit in. As soon as I was seated I began to talk.

"Thanks for coming Ms. M. so as I know you are wondering what has been going on with Scott and I for the last few months I think it's time for me to explain. Please hold your questions till the very end. I'll try to explain everything as thoroughly and quickly as possible and please try to remember to keep an open mind about this. We left you in the dark for your protection. So first of all, werewolves—they're real. I'll prove it after I explain everything. This all started that night you caught me out in the woods looking for the body Dad. Laura hale wasn't killed in an animal attack she was murdered for the alpha powers she possessed. That same night as Scott was heading home he was attacked by the new alpha and bitten causing him to turn into a new werewolf. Derek came back shortly after to find her murderer and stop them. Shortly after the others began showing up and once I had put the pieces together and figured out about werewolves I became convinced that Derek was the alpha and the one who had bitten Scott. When we found the body it was just another clue that it was Derek and we called you in. it turns out that he was completely innocent he had just wanted to bury her in the werewolf custom and not subject her to further degradation by calling the police in. Once Derek was released he was on the trail of the alpha when the hunter Kate Argent came back to town she shot Derek with a special poisoned shell that slowly killing him. He showed up at the school for our help and while I helped Derek, Scott was sent to the Argent's house to try to retrieve another bullet like the one Derek was shot with to try and stop the affects before the poison reached his heart. Scott made it back in time and we saved Derek and this started the uneasy alliance between us. After that Derek, Scott and I tried to figure out who the alpha was. That night we were all trapped in the school by the alpha and he tried to get Scott to kill us. Scott told everyone it was Derek because shortly before we had seen the alpha basically gut Derek and presumed he was dead. The night of the lacrosse game Derek and I discovered who the alpha was and he and Derek fought while I got away. The alpha was Derek's uncle Peter Hale. He had been killing everyone even remotely related to the fire at his house six years before. After this Derek was captured while giving a diversion to let Scott get away. Kate Argent took him and tortured him until we could find and release him. The night of the prom Chris Argent tried to kill Scott in front of Allison and consequently told her the secret about werewolves. Peter attacked Lydia and kidnapped me. He needed me to use my computer skills and knowledge of Scott to track and find Derek since Derek had Scott's phone. Before I could finish the hunt Derek howled letting his location be known to other wolves and Scott beat Peter there. After you saw me at the hospital I went with Jackson to go help in the fight against Peter. Before we could leave we were stopped by Chris Argent and other hunters and questioned about Derek and Peter. When I told Chris about his sister Kate being the one to kill the whole Hale family he got very defensive and pissed and let us go. I stopped by the school quickly and made some self-igniting Molotov cocktails and then drove the Porsha out to the old Hale house. Before I had got there Allison and Kate showed up and Allison had shot Scott and Derek full of arrows before Kate came and shot Derek in the chest before pulling the gun on Scott's head. Chris arrived and threatened to shot Kate if she didn't put her gun down cause Scott was just an innocent teenager. After that Peter showed up and knocked everyone down while he grabbed Kate and threw her into the house before grabbing her again and putting his claws around her throat. He made her apologize for decimating his family and for leaving him burned and broken for six years. After she said she was sorry he ripped her throat out in front of Allison before heading to do the same to her. Luckily Scott and Derek had got up to fight him. After they had their asses handed to them I showed up and me and Jackson threw the Molotov cocktails at him setting him on fire. Derek slashed his throat and became the new alpha. So after all that Derek bit Jackson because he was well informed and still persistently wanting the bite. He then Isaac Lahey after saving him from an omega and to help him get away from his abusive father, then bit Erica Reyes to help cure her epilepsy, and lastly he bit Vernon Boyd to give him a pack because pack is family and Boyd doesn't have that. Now the bite either kills you or you change. Lydia seems to be immune to the bite because obviously she didn't die but she hasn't changed either. Jackson doesn't seem to have changed either but that could be a result of him being with Lydia. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all successfully changed into betas and are now a part of Derek and mine's pack, Scott also recently joined with me. Now there is a new creature called the kanima hurting people in town and we don't know who it is yet. A kanima is a giant lizard looking creature that has a paralytic toxin on his claws so that when they cut you you're paralyzed for several hours. We've been trying to track it down recently but haven't caught it yet. That is what killed Mr. Lahey not Isaac. Okay, now for the hard stuff—werewolves have one mate for them. This is like their soul mate the perfect person for them and they have to be with them or the werewolf and the mate would probably pine to death. I am Derek's mate which makes me the other half of the alpha pair. So now I'm the pack mom—stop giggling Scott—and the pups will listen to me just as they would Derek. Now later Dad we're going to have to talk about pack meetings, breakfast and dinner, and Isaac and Derek moving in. Now any questions?" I finally sat back and took a breath. What a long explanation.

"Stiles, I swear I thought you told me you were going to stop lying to me!?" my dad sounded so disappointed

"Boys if this is a cry for help we're here for you. You don't need to make up outrageous stories for our attention. We can help you get through whatever's wrong I promise. Just please tell us what's really going on." Ms. McCall sounded as distressed as my dad now looked.

"Scott, Derek would you please show them? Now don't freak out I promise you are both completely safe and they would neither ever hurt you," I said.

Scott and Derek both sifted into their beta shapes and let their eyes begin to glow. Ms. McCall yelped and tried to back away while my dad looked relieved that I was lying to him for once.

"Oh Jesus! You weren't lying to us. Okay so I can handle the werewolves. I'll always love you both no matter what." Ms. McCall said trying to reassure us that she wouldn't give up on us completely.

"Werewolves I can handle, Isaac I can handle. I can even understand you wanting to have pack meetings and breakfast and dinner here (that's what you wanted right?), but Derek Hale mated to my 17 year old son I don't know about. You're too young Stiles; can't you wait a few years?" my dad asked and I knew he was trying his best to be supportive.

"That is what I wanted and I'm glad we can hold them here and that Isaac can stay. As for Derek, well dad you're going to have to try and not judge him. He looks out for me and the others. They need him…..**_I _**need him. If we were to try and split up it could cause one or both of us to literally pine to death with a broken heart. Please tell me you understand Dad!?"I was scared to hear the answer to my question.

"Okay son, just please keep it quiet and I don't want to know about anything. Isaac can stay and before you ask Derek can to, but Derek gets the spare room and you and Isaac will have to share. I love you Stiles, that's not going to change because suddenly your best friend is a supernatural creature and you're mated to one. I'll try to clear Derek and Isaac when I get back to the office although it won't be that easy." He informed me as he pulled me into a hug.

I held on tight to my dad. I was so scared I would never get this again and that he would hate me for being gay and dating Derek Hale, but he loved me anyway. As far as dads go I had a pretty awesome one!

"Well if everyone is okay with the explanations I'm going to go wake up Isaac with Derek. Scott, you are to go carry the food to the table and don't serve yourself yet, also get everyone a glass of tea and then sit at the table. We'll be back in just a second." I said as I walked out of the room with Derek hot on my heels.

We walked up to my room and entered. I went and sat at the head of the bead on the side while Derek mirrored me at the foot. I began to run my hands through Isaac's shaggy curls.

"Isaac baby, you need to wake up now. It's time for dinner. Come on pup, up and at 'em." Isaac woke and looked at me before nuzzling into my warm stomach before finally getting up and stretching. After he has stretched he let Derek and I scent mark him and then marked us in return. We all got up and headed down to the dining room to have the wonderful food that was wafting up to us making all of our mouths water.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner Time (Finally)

Chapter 6: Dinner Time (Finally)

AN: I want to dedicate the Isaac fluffies at the end to **Organic Haircoat **because it was from their request that I got the idea for it. I hope everyone enjoys this story and as always please review and send me any request or questions. Thank you. Disclaimer still stands

Stiles POV

When we all walked into the dining room Derek sat at one end and I to his right with Isaac to my right. Scott sat to Derek's left with his mother to his left and dad was at the other end of the table.

Once everyone had been seated Derek served himself and then me, after I served my father and then the table was opened for everyone else. Once Derek had begun to eat then everyone else did as well. There was comfortable silence for a while until it was broken by the Sheriff.

"So Isaac I hear you are going to be staying with us for a while. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Stiles, because Derek's getting the spare room. If you're going to be staying here for a while we can try to clean out the attic or the storage room and set it up as a room for you. Does that sound okay?" the sheriff asked Isaac.

"Y-y-you mean it? I can stay? I get to stay with Mom, and maybe get my own room? I would love to stay with Mom and-and Da—uhm—Derek. As long as you're okay with it Sir." Isaac stumbled through his words and we all heard the slip when he was going to call Derek his Dad. It made me feel all kinds of warm inside knowing Isaac thought of me and Derek as his parents. He needed as much love in his life as he could possibly get, and I intended to make him feel so loved and wanted that he would never question his worth, wontedness, or cry ever again.

"Of course you can stay Isaac. We're family now; were we are you are always welcome. And if you want your own room then we can schedule a weekend to clean out and fix up the attic for you. And Isaac, you can call me Sheriff or John. No more of this "Sir" business, I work for a living." The sheriff said putting Isaac at ease.

"Okay thanks si-Sheriff I would like that." Isaac said as he finished his food.

"Mom do you want me to clean up the kitchen and do the dishes? It's no problem really. I used to do it all the time." Isaac had started to collect everyone's empty plates as he was talking.

"No that's alright Isaac. Scott's going to be doing the dishes and kitchen cleanup for the foreseeable future, and—"I started only to be interrupted by Scott.

"What!? Why do I have to clean Stiles? You know I hate cleaning." Scott whined loudly sounding not unlike a bratty toddler.

"Punishment, remember?" I said.

"But—"Scott started to complain more when Derek ended the argument for him.

"Scott that is enough! You heard Stiles. You've been told that you would have chores and things to do. Now you are not to argue with Stiles—he is the pack mom and second in command. To you he is your other alpha and you are to do what he says. And you are not to try to make Isaac feel guilty or try to get him to help. Now apologize to everyone and get to it." Derek snapped out, clearly irritated by Scott's attitude.

"Yes, alpha. I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Stiles. I'll just go start the dishes now." With that Scott stood and went to the kitchen with all the dirty plates in tow.

Throughout all of this Melissa sat back with a bemused sort of smile on her face at how quickly Derek got through to Scott.

After the kitchen and dishes were clean Scott and his mother left and headed home while I went and put sheets on the bed in the guest room for Derek. I went back downstairs and walked into the living room where Isaac was sprawled out asleep against Derek and Dad was getting up and heading to bed.

"Night Dad. Sweet dreams." I said as I hugged my dad and walked to where Derek and Isaac where.

"Can you wake him up?" I asked Derek as I looked down on Isaac.

"No. Let's let him sleep and I'll carry him up to bed. Just go get the door for me." Derek said as he slowly stood up and then gently reached down and lifted him into his arms. I ran ahead of him and opened the door to my room and wen and turned down the blankets, as Derek entered carrying the sleeping Isaac who had curled into Derek and fisted his hands in his t-shirt.

Derek leaned down and laid Isaac under the blankets and pried his hand off before pulling off his shoes, socks, and jeans, and then covering him up and tucking him in. He pressed a kiss to Isaac's forehead and turned to head to his room for the night as I followed him out.

"So I'm assuming you heard what Isaac almost called you tonight? I think it's cute and just what he needs. A second chance with a family to make all the good memories with. Goodnight Derek, I'll see you in the morning. I love you." I reached up and kissed him before pulling back.

"I heard and I agree. Goodnight mate. I love you. Sweet dreams tonight." Derek said as he pulled me in for another kiss before turning and going into his room.

I went back into my room and changed into a sleep shirt and boxers before turning off the light and crawling in beside Isaac. As I settled in the bed Isaac rolled to face me and snuggled up pressing his face into my chest before settling down again. I pressed a kiss into his curls and felt myself drift off into sleep as well.

I just hoped that our lives continued to get better and we continued to grow closer as a pack and take care of each other before we were sidetracked with anything else.


	7. C7:A New Week,Pack Meeting and Discovery

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been awhile. I really intended to have this posted sooner but my uncle has stage 4 kidney cancer and he might not make it so I was busy being with him in the hospital. I'm going to try to have this become more regular barring any more sudden emergencies. **

**Chapter 7: A New Week, Pack Meeting, and Discovery**

Stiles POV

After everything that had happened recently, what with Derek and Isaac moving in, Scott's punishment detail, and telling the parents and pack about the mating and werewolves in the parents case, it was time for some fun and a little relax time.

I walked into the living room and went to sit beside Derek and Isaac on the couch while Isaac paused the video game he had roped Derek into playing with him.

"So Mom, what are we gonna do this week?" Isaac asked. I knew he really wanted to spend some more time just the three of us for alpha pair and pup one on one bonding time. I was inclined to give it to him but knew I'd need to balance the schedule carefully as we still needed to go to school, have a pack meeting and bonding day, fix up Isaac's new room and I still needed to try and convince Derek to start a remodel on the old Hale house.

"Well Monday through Friday we have school till 4:30pm including lacrosse practice. Monday night were going to start cleaning up your new room. Tuesday I thought we'd research the new baddie in town. Wednesday is for everyone to spend with their families. Thursday I thought the three of us could do something together to work on pack bonding. And Friday is the pack meeting and pack night. Is there anything in particular you'd like to do Thursday, pup?" I made sure to include everything that would pertain to Isaac and make sure that he knew he would be included in the planning process.

"Can I think about it a little bit Mom?" Isaac asked as he snuggled up next to me and started the game again.

"Sure pup. Just let me know." I said.

The Next Day (Monday)

Stiles POV

I woke up about five minutes before the alarm and reached over to turn it off. Isaac was cuddled up against my side and as I slid out of the bed I pushed my pillow into his arms. When I got up and turned to look he had hugged the pillow tight against him and had his face buried in it making the cutest little growly noises. I pulled on some sweats over my boxers and went downstairs to make breakfast.

When I got down to the kitchen there was a note taped to the coffee pot, I picked up and quickly read it as I pulled out the eggs and veggies.

"Stiles,

Had to run got a call, will explain it later. You and Isaac have fun at school—I've cleared up everything for him so he can go. And ask Derek if he wouldn't mind running to the hardware store and getting some mower blades for me. Don't wait up tonight.

Love you son,

Dad

PS-tell Isaac I love him to and to have fun fixing his room tonight."

I thought it was sweet that dad had thought of Isaac while writing the note, because Isaac needed all the love and affection he could get. I started the skillet heating while I chopped up some onions, mushrooms, and green bell pepper which was mixed with the eggs and cheese to make omelets. When that's was done I poured one into the hot skillet and pulled out the bread and started making some toast. As I was taking up one omelet and pouring another I felt arms wrap around my waist and a warm nose pushed into my neck.

"Good morning Derek. Did you sleep good?" I asked as I leaned back against him.

"Morning Stiles. I slept fine. So how did you know it was me? It could've been Isaac." He asked.

"Well Isaac isn't scruffy and I know the difference between my pup and my mate. So Dad left a note asking you to go to the hardware store and pick up a mower blade and could you go wake up Isaac. When you get back down here breakfast will be ready." I said as I took up the cooking omelet and poured the last one. While that was cooking I pulled the toast out of the oven.

I checked the last omelet and took it up when I saw it was done. I was plating the food and pouring the drinks when I heard footsteps and turned to see my puppy and mate coming into the room.

"Morning Puppy. Did you sleep well?" I asked Isaac as I ruffled his hair when he sat down on my way to my chair.

"Fine Mom. Thanks for breakfast. I haven't had a home cooked one in a long time." Isaac said as he dug in with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You're welcome, Pup. So dad had to leave this morning but he told me to tell you to have fun fixing your room tonight and that he loved you." I looked at Isaac as I said this and watched as a flush of pleasure and pride washed over him and knew then that we needed to tell him that more often.

After breakfast I cleaned up the kitchen while Derek headed to the hardware store, and Isaac headed to get dressed. When Isaac came back down I grabbed our backpacks and headed to the jeep as he followed. We rode in comfortable silence until I pulled into the school parking lot and then Scott, Boyd, and Erica were there chattering away. When the bell ran we split up and headed to first period. My day dragged on through math, English, Spanish, history, and then finally it was lunch. I dreaded after lunch because I knew Mr. Harris was bound to be in a mood. Then I had economics with coach which would be okay cause Isaac and Scott where there with me. All through classes I noticed Jackson was missing, which was odd considering lacrosse finals were coming up. For some reason this bothered me more than usual, but I didn't worry about it as the last bell rang. After classes we headed to practice where I finally had a chance to talk to the guys.

"So Scott, Boyd how was y'alls weekend? Hope you had fun, and I hope you both come over tonight with Erica and help with Isaac's new room." I said as I changed into my gym clothes.

"Weekend was fine. And Erica and I will be over around six tonight. If we come over early do we get dinner?" Boyd asked as he slid on his pads and grab his stick.

"Sure I'll feed you, and Scott you too if you're there." I said as I laced my shoes.

"Yea I'm coming over. Wouldn't want to miss Isaac getting his new room." Scott said as we all headed out to the field.

After an hour of laps and practiced we were finally free to do as we pleased and go home. Thank god. We all hit the showers and then Isaac and Scott caught a ride back to the house with me. Boyd and Erica were going to have Derek pick them up while he was in town.

When we got to my house I sent the boys into the living room to start on homework while I ran into the kitchen to grab us a snack. I went back out with some popcorn, sodas, and sliced fruit. As I sat down the snacks the boys started eating as I dug out my chemistry and economics homework.

"So Isaac are you having fun staying with Stiles? I know when we were little and I'd come spend the week we used to get into so much trouble." Scott asked as he started working on his English research paper.

"Yea Mom is awesome. And it's nice having someone take care of me for a change; instead of always having to take care of myself. Are you staying for supper and helping with the room? It'd be cool if you did." Isaac said.

"If Stiles and the sheriff don't mind I'll stay for dinner, and I'd love to help you with your room. Maybe once it's done the whole pack can come over and have a bonding weekend. I'm sure we'd all have a good time. Maybe we could even invite Allison?" Scott said and I could tell the last hopeful question was meant for me.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Scott, but I'll have to think about the Allison thing. _And _ask Derek what he thinks too. Now I'm done with my work and I'm going to go start dinner. When you finish you can go up and start moving the boxes from the attic to the shed. But if it's marked Christmas put them in the storage closet. Scott can show you where it's all at Isaac." I said as I packed up my homework and stood. I ruffled Isaac's hair as I walked by and headed to the kitchen.

By the time supper was done Derek had gotten home and gone to help the pups. I heard the cruiser pulling in to the drive and headed upstairs to get the boys. When I walked into the attic I was shocked. All the boxes were gone and they were fixing the room up. Scott was sweeping and dusting the curtains. Isaac was putting his clothes into the dresser that we had up there, and Derek was setting up a bed that I never saw or heard them taking up there.

"Wow guys y'all work fast! If you want to Isaac I'll go with you after dinner to your old pace and we can pick up your TV and any other stuff you want. Scott if you'll go grab me some sheets and quilts out of the linen closet ill make up the bed while y'all go get washed up for supper, because it's ready." I said.

Scott ran out and quickly returned with the bedding I asked for and then he and Isaac went downstairs to wash up. As Derek walked by he snagged me and pulled me in for a toe-curling kiss before pulling back, smirking, and then wandering down the stairs.

I quickly made up the bed and then washed up myself before heading into the dining room where the others were seated waiting for me.

"Hey Dad, did you have a good day at work today?" I asked as the food started going around the table.

"Yea it was okay. Thanks Derek for picking up that blade for me. I noticed you put it on for me. That was nice of you. So did you guys do well in school today? No one got in trouble did they?" he asked.

Scott and I shared a look across the table and smiled cause we knew we were the troubling teens he was talking about.

"Yea Sheriff we all behaved and we even did our homework though that was mostly cause Stiles made us." Scott said.

After dinner Dad and Derek headed in the living room to watch the game while Scott cleaned up and Isaac and I headed over to pick up a couple of his things.

When we got back Scott was already gone and Dad was in the shower. Derek helped Isaac lug all his stuff to his room as I got ready for bed. Once in my pjs I went to Isaac's room and told him goodnight before stopping at Derek's door and going in. I walked over and sat beside him in comfortable silence before my tiredness won out.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed cause I'm exhausted. I love you Derek, thanks for helping with the room and my dad today." I said as I leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you to Stiles. And you're welcome/ it was no trouble. I'll see you in the morning, good night." Derek said after kissing me back.

"Good night." I said as I closed the door behind me. I headed down the hall and into my room crawling into bed and pulling the covers up around me. I fully intended to have awesome sexy-times dreams about Derek.

Little did I know of the awful nightmare awaiting me…


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares and a New Day

**Chapter 8: A Nightmare and a New Day**

Stiles POV

I was running through the woods as fast as I could without falling over anything. I could hear them coming after me. Just as I felt their breath on the back of my neck I tripped and went tumbling towards the edge of a cliff and just as I started to fall I was transported into a huge white room with nothing in it except a gigantic mirror at the end. I walked slowly towards the mirror and the closer I got the more I could see. Derek was standing with Scott and Isaac on the left side and Lydia and Danny were a few feet from them.

In the middle Jackson, Erica and Boyd were lying dead in a pool of blood with arrows protruding from them and Allison standing over them with her bow, and she had another arrow notched and ready to fire. They were all staring at me with a blank expression and when I tried to talk to them they acted like they couldn't hear me. When I tried to rush forward to help Jackson and the pups it was like I was frozen and I couldn't move.

I turned and looked toward the right side and I saw Peter and a man I had never seen before beckoning me to join them. Behind them stood the Hale house completely restored and it had a symbol painted on it. It was a type of triskelion that I had never seen before. I turned away from them and saw a flash of color and turned and stared straight ahead and saw glowing eyes staring back at me. My eyes were now two different colors. My left eye was shining a bright violet and my right eye was a burning silver.

When I turned back to left side Derek was gone and Scott was fading fast. In a panic I turned back to the right side to see if they were there and instead I saw Peter and the stranger were no longer in the mirror but beside me holding their hands out for me to take. I watched in horror unable to move as Peter walked closer and closer…and closer. When he was a breath away he raised his hand and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the blow that never came. Instead I felt a gentle hand on my face, caress my check and trace my lips. I felt him lean closer and then I felt his breath on my ear and heard his voice very softly say, "You're mine Stiles, you're ours. And we _will_ come for you."

Just when I was going to jerk away from him everything vanished and I woke up in my bed at home. I laid there and wondered over my weird dream. I was kind of worried because it felt so real, but I knew that wasn't possible. I decided to not worry about it because there was too many things that wouldn't happen. To list them:

1. Peter was dead.

2. Jackson's not a wolf.

3. Allison's on our side.

4. Erica and Boyd are alive.

5. Lydia and Danny don't know anything.

6. And lastly, the Hale house isn't being rebuilt.

The biggest problem was I knew that considering this is Beacon Hills none of these things was a sure thing. The only thing I was sure of was that for now everyone was safe, and Derek loved me and was my mate. I was also concerned with who the stranger was in my dream and what the triskelion meant.

"Hey Mom, are you making breakfast today?" I heard Isaac shout up the stairs and pushed the dream to the back of my mind before rolling out of bed and getting dressed.

"I'm here. Give me a sec and I'll whip up something to eat pup." I said as I breezed through the kitchen. On my way to the stove I stopped and ruffled Isaac's hair and let him scent me.

"So where's our heroic leader at this morning?" I asked as I pulled out the makings for waffles and bacon.

"He had an errand but told me to tell you he'll be back in time for dinner. And that he loves you." Isaac said.

"Okay. Thanks pup. Will you go grab my backpack and my chemistry book please? And when you get down breakfast will be ready." I said while mixing the batter.

"Sure Mom." Isaac said as he hopped out of his chair and jogged to the stairs.

After the batter was mixed I pulled down two giant waffle makers after I poured the batter in I added chocolate chips into two for me, strawberries into four for Isaac and blueberries into the last two for Derek when he got home. After the lids were closed and the waffles were cooking I started the bacon and got out the orange juice. Just as the timer for the waffles went off Isaac breezed back in sitting our stuff on the counter and grabbing plates to sit at the table.

When breakfast was done Isaac cleaned up the kitchen while I ran and grabbed a quick shower and a change before we climbed into my jeep and headed to school.

We made it to school just in time for the first bell and rushed down opposite halls towards our classes never noticing the glowing eyes across the parking lot.

School went by really fast and I never really got to see the pack till lunch time. When the bell for lunch rang I sprinted from the room and headed straight to our usual table in the cafeteria. Scott and Allison showed up a few seconds behind me and Isaac, Boyd, and Erica appeared a couple of minutes later. I was about to tell them about the pack meeting that night when three more trays plopped down and Lydia, Jackson and Danny took seats beside us.

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" Lydia asked as she pulled out her compact and lip gloss.

"I heard that Matt's having a party tonight for the whole high school. I was thinking about going." Danny said while blushing jus the slightest bit.

"Dude, everyone knows you just wanna go cause you think he's hot. No one cares about that guy anyway. He's kind of like a better looking, more athletic Stilinski. He has a chance of getting laid, while Stilinski will die with the song "Like a Virgin" playing." Jackson said in his usual douche-nozzle way.

"Well Jackson I'd rather be a virgin than a douche." I said. I completely ignored whatever stupid comeback Jackson had to say in favor of pulling out my phone to text the pack.

To: Sourwolf

"Did you find the waffles and bacon I left you? Hope so well ttyl. Love you."

To: Golden Pup

"Make sure you don't have any plans for tonight cause at 7 we're gonna start research on the new monster of the month. This should totally be a thing. #MonsterOfTheMonth."

To: BFF

"Hey bro, don't forget to come over to my house at 7 for research."

To: Catwoman

"Make sure you and Boyd come over tonight for research."

I knew we needed to figure out what this thing was, how to kill it and _who _this thing was before more people started dying. I had a pretty good idea from a conversation with Derek that it was a Kanima, but we still didn't know who it was.

After school that day everyone was gathered in my living room and we had pages of the bestiary spread around and my printer was spitting out pages left and right over folklore and myths I had found. We were waiting on Erica, Boyd, and Derek to get here from their trip to the loft for some old books when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it intent on sending them away when the door just opened and in walked Allison. Lydia and Jackson like they owned the place.

"Uh hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked while closing my laptop so they couldn't see the bestiary on it.

"Well I knew Scott was hanging out with you and Isaac and thought we could stop by. Since Lydia was with me she invited Jackson and here we are." Allison answered.

Allison walked over and sat by Scott who immediately turned his entire focus onto her. Isaac sat by and looked on with a weird expression on his face. I turned to say something to Lydia when Jackson grabbed her arm and headed towards the stairs saying he wanted to talk.

It had been about ten mins when I heard a sound and went to investigate. I saw the tail of the Kanima right before I barreled into Lydia.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you in such a rush?" Lydia asked as she straightened her hair.

"Lydia I want you to go into the guest bathroom and lock the door I think someone is trying to break in. Okay?" I asked as I pushed her along towards the guest room and ushered her inside.

"Okay Stiles. I'm going to call the police." Lydia said frantically reaching for her cell phone.

"Don't bother, I already called my dad and he's on his way." I told her before pulling the door shut and heading down the stairs.

"Guys! It's here." I shouted down as I grabbed my bat from the closet under the stairs.

Immediately Isaac and Scott had their claws out and Allison had a compound crossbow at the ready. We all spread out while I sent a 911 message to my dad and Derek. I heard a huge crash from the kitchen and when I walked in I saw Isaac laying there with a cut across his neck and knew the Kanima had gotten him. I pulled him over and behind the counter and kneeled down beside him. I could hear a scuffle towards the front of the house and grabbed my bat before standing and facing Isaac.

"Pup, I'm going to help but I'll be back in a few to get you. Hang in there the Calvary's coming." With that I turned and ran towards the front of the house when I got there the door was wide open and Derek and the pups were climbing out of their cars. I ran outside with Scott and Allison hot on my heels and we all turned in time to see the Kanima on the roof.

"Oh god, it's Lydia." Allison said about the same time said person came stomping outside.

"Can someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on!?" Lydia exclaimed.

"Wait, if that's Lydia then that's—. It's Jackson. The Kanima is Jackson!" I exclaimed looking at the pack with completely shocked expression.

Before we all had time to process that my dad came roaring into the drive lights flashing and sirens going and we were occupied for the next few minutes with explaining to him, helping Isaac and convincing Lydia that it was burglars and getting her to leave. Throughout all of this all I could think was 'I can't believe the Kanima is _Jackson_!'


	9. Ch9A Fight an Injured Pup&Another Dream

Chapter 9: A Fight, an Injured Pup, and Another Dream

Stiles POV

I couldn't believe that Derek had bitten someone and not told me about them! I had a puppy out there all alone, with something terrible happening to him, and his friends and alpha trying to kill him and I didn't know about it to help him. Now between all the pups wanting tickets for the rave, trying to find Jackson and the one controlling him, needing to talk to Derek, keeping Lydia in the dark, and school I was slowly but surely becoming very overwhelmed.

I decided to try and get to all my problems in order of severity, which was a bad idea because there were three problems all tied for first spot! I guess if I had to choose Jackson would be the most pressing, because even if he was a jerk for years he needed my help and I was the pack mom. I had Allison take Lydia home and try to convince her to not tell anyone what just happened. I had Scott in my jeep and we were headed downtown to where Derek was supposed to be finding Jackson for us. We intend to try and hold Jackson until Deaton can get a look at him to see what to do to save him. I really didn't want to have to kill one of my puppies.

When we made there I had to stop because of spikes in the road and Scott jumped the fence and ran to where we could see the Argents' battling Jackson. I went and parked the jeep across from Jungle and then ran around to the back of it and saw Scott on the corner.

"Did you find him? Is he okay? Is Derek okay?" I rushed out.

"Stiles! Breath. I saw him and he was okay, but he got away. I didn't see Derek though." Scott said.

I was about to answer when I spotted Jackson's tail going into the vents that lead into Jungle. At the time I noticed Jackson, Scott was noticing Danny. At least now we knew who he was after. I turned and saw the side door into Jungle, but the problem was when I tried to open it was locked.

"Give me a second and I'll try to find the key—"I get cut off as Scott hands me the door handle he just ripped off, "—or a door handle to rip off with supernatural strength. Of course why didn't I think of that!?" I dropped the handle and rushed inside to catch up to Scott.

"Dude!, everyone in here is a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott said.

"Boy nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses." I said sarcastically while pushing the 'ladies' hands off of me. "Scott, there's Jackson. He's on the ceiling. I'm going to get Danny and get him out of here you get Jackson. Knock him out and get him to the jeep. Try to keep people from noticing anything and find Derek. Go now I'll meet you at my jeep." I watched Scott disappear into the crowd and began to dance my way to Danny.

When I made it to the inner circle I grabbed Danny and spun him around to face me. I could tell he was shocked to see me here.

"Danny we have to leave now. Lydia needs a friend we were just at Scott's house and a burgled broke in. Can you leave and go sit with her till I can get Jackson to head over there?" I yelled over the thumping bass of the club.

"Is she okay? I'll head over there now." Danny yelled back and we started shoving through the crowd towards the door.

I watched until Danny was safely in his car before running to my jeep as the screams started. I went running towards the door just in time to see Jackson come stumbling out completely human and his neck ripped open and blood gushing out. I sped up and basically sprinted over to Jackson in an attempt to catch him before he hit the ground. I slid beside him just in time to put my hands under his head and stop him from cracking it on the pavement. I gently laid his head in my lap and tore off my jacket and tried to stem the flow of blood with it. I felt more than heard Scott come running behind me.

"Help me get him in the jeep. I'm going to take him home and try to care for him and maybe get through to him. If you see Derek tell him I want to speak to him later and send Isaac home as well. You can come with him and I'm going to whip up something once I've taken care of Jackson." I said as I stood and reached down to help tote Jackson.

We got Jackson in the jeep and once Scott jumped back out to try and do damage control and find everyone for me, I sped off towards my house. When I got there I left Jackson in the car and ran in and put towels over the couch before running to the bathroom and grabbing bandages, alcohol, and some of my healing potions from Deaton. After I had the living room set up I ran back out side and half carried half dragged Jackson into the house and laid him on the couch. I pulled the coffee table loaded down with my supplies close and took a seat on it before begging to clean the blood away and the wounds with alcohol.

Once I had cleaned all the wounds I dabbed some of Deaton's liquid death—at least that's what it smelled like—on the wounds and wrapped gauze around them before pulling the blanket of the back of the couch and covering Jackson with it. Once I was satisfied with how Jackson was I headed into the kitchen to make a snack for my pack that had gone hunting tonight. I tried to calm down while making the food because I didn't want to blow up at Derek even though he had intentionally tried to kill my pup tonight.

I pulled out all the fixings for grilled cheese and soup and started on it. It was almost all done when I head a key in the lock and a moan from the couch. The next set of events were what really set me off.

After I heard the moan I grabbed a rag to dry my hands and headed into the living room to check on Jackson. As soon as I stepped into the living room the front door swung open and Derek stepped inside followed by Isaac. Derek looked up and noticed Jackson and a chill inducing growl sounded before he flicked out his claws and started toward a groggily waking Jackson. I quickly moved in front of Jackson and held up my hands to fend off Derek. He growled even louder when he noticed our close proximity and reached out to pull me away. The next thing that happened shocked everyone. I don't know if Derek or I was more shocked. As he started advancing on me towards Jackson all I could think was pup protect. The next thing I knew I had shot out a blast from my hands and put a solid barrier between Derek and us as well as shoving him back several feet.

"Stop it Derek you will NOT hurt any of my pups. He doesn't know what he's doing, and he isn't going to be punished because someone is using him to do awful, heinous crimes. You stand down and back away from him now!" I said while still keeping the barrier up between us.

"Stiles move! He's dangerous. I don't want you near him. He needs to be put down he's an abomination. I, telling you as your alpha and mate MOVE!" Derek growled out trying to advance on me but unable due to the barrier.

"How dare you!? How DARE you!? He's just a pup and for him to hear, to have to listen to his ALPHA, his CREATOR call him an abomination. He wouldn't be this way if you hadn't have bitten him. I know what a kanima is. It's created when the wolf feels it has no identity, no love, no families, and completely unwanted and unloved. If you had just told me instead of lying and keeping it a secret. I would have wanted him. I love him and I would have been his family! If only you had given me a chance! And don't you dare start trying to order me around! If you make me chose between you and the kids you won't like my decision." I was so madeI was shaking when I happened to look past Derek I noticed Isaac curled up in the corner with silent tears trading down his cheeks. He look petrified. He just heard his alpha and pack mom argue and maybe even break up.

"Isaac come here. I promise I'm not mad at you pup." I said as I held out one hand while still keeping the barrier up with the other hand. Isaac quickly scrambled over to me and ran right into my arms. Evidently the barrier only stop the threat not innocents.

While Derek stood there gaping like a fish I turned to check on Jackson. He was awake and blinking at me with complete shock on his face he raised a hand up and started to pull the gauze off of his neck. I reached out and gently swatted his hand away. I wrapped one arm around Isaac's shoulders and reached one hand out to run it through Jacksons hair in an attempt to keep him calm.

"Shhhh….pup it's okay. I'm here and nothing with hurt you. I'm going to sit Isaac down beside you and go grab y'all something to eat. Scott should be here soon." I said as I sat Isaac down beside Jacksons head. I turned around to face Derek only for him to be gone and his house key on the inn table by the door.

I kept my whimper of heartbreak to myself. Obviously Derek wasn't ready for a real relationship if he ran at the first sign of trouble. I patted the boys on the head and asked Isaac to try and explain to Jackson what was going on while I went to get the soup and sandwiches for them and wait for Scott. This night had gone to hell in a hand basket in 0.2 seconds.

I took the food out at the same time as Scott was coming in. I quickly went back and made him a bowl and grabbed him some sandwiches and took them to him. I sat in the spot Isaac had vacated for me and then he sat on the floor and leaned against my legs. As the boys started eating I looked down at Jackson and saw the look of confusion and shock on his face.

"What's wrong Jackson? Do you have questions?" I asked as I tentatively place my hand in his hair so as not to spook him.

"Stilin-Stiles what did you mean when you said I was your pup? And is Isaac telling the truth? I'm a kanima instead of a werewolf?" Jackson asked looking up at me.

"Isaac is telling the truth. When Derek bit you since you didn't get to be around the pack and you felt unwanted you turned into the kanima. I am the pack mom. That's what we call it. I'm Derek's mate so that make everyone in the pack bitten by him or not my pup because I'm next in line to be in charge. Right now someone is controlling you and we don't know who it is yet and we don't know how to change you back from a kanima to a werewolf. I want you to eat and then shower and you can stay and sleep and then we'll go to school together tomorrow." I was helping Jackson sit up and removing the bandage from the now healed wound on his neck before handing him his food and turning to the other pups.

"Are you both okay?" I asked Scott and Isaac in concern.

"Yes mom" they chorused together.

"Okay well Isaac go ahead and head to a the shower and do you mind if Scott sleeps in with you tonight?" I asked Isaac as I began to gather their empty bowls.

"Okay mom and sure he can." Isaac said as he stood up. He walked over and nuzzled my neck before heading to the upstairs bathroom.

"Okay you go grab a shower to Scott. You should get out by the time Jackson is done eating and then he can grab one." I said.

"Okay mom. I'll hurry. I hope you and Derek can work this out." He walks over and hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I know it hurt when he left but it will get better you see. Cheer up mom." And then he nuzzled my back and went off to the downstairs bathroom.

"Okay Jackson do you want to stay in here on the couch or do you want to sleep in with me?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to wash up the dishes.

I heard Jackson get up and and turned only to stifle a chuckle at how he looked. His hair was sticking out to one side and he had a huge white mark around his neck where the gauze tape had been. He was wrapped up in the blanket from the back of the couch and was juggling his dishes and the corner of the blanket trying to keep it up.

"Here. And I'll stay in with you, but don't tell anyone." Jackson said as he handed me the dishes and grabbed the blanket before it fell and then stomped off to the shower Scott had just left.

I chuckled and turned back to finish the dishes. Once I was done I put everything up and cleaned up the living room. While I was straightening up I noticed Derek's key and gently picked it up and placed it on the key hook Derek normally used. I didn't know where he went, when he was coming back, or where he was staying. But I did know he would be back. He would never leave us all alone to battle the kanima and its master and Gerard.

I pushed Derek and our problems out of my mind and headed to the now vacated shower Isaac had used. When I was done I walked into my room to see Jackson already cuddled up to my pillows. I gently pushed him over and lay down beside him. He turned over and cuddled into me and then I listened to his breathing seeped and followed him into a long overdue sleep.

I looked around at where I was it looked like the Beacon Hills Preserve overlook of the city and number one make out spot. I heard a noise behind me and whipped around to see who or what it was.

"MOM!?" I cried rushing coward to wrap my arms around her.

"Hey Stiles. Oh baby I've missed you. I'm so proud of the man you've become. You take such good care of your pack and especially to Isaac and Jackson. They need so much love, and you have more than enough to give." She said as she wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"I'm trying so hard to do the right thing mom. I try to take care of all the pups and dad, and…..Derek. Mom I don't know what to do I love him—at least I think I do, but he makes it so hard. I wish we could go back to the start. It was so easy then. Now with Jackson everything is changing. I feel like Derek and I are drifting away from each other and I feel like there's something missing. And to top it all off I keep having these dreams. And I—" I was cut off by my mom.

"That's why I came to talk to you baby. Those dreams and that missing feeling they're real. This is real. You're special baby. Something deep down makes you so special baby and you're just overflowing with love to give. I need you to remember this Stiles. Make sure if you don't remember anything else you remember this. Those dreams you keep having with Peter and the other man. Please listen to him, he's telling you the truth. They are your missing puzzle pieces. I know it doesn't make much sense now and you don't understand but you will. You haven't met the other man yet but when you do his face will no longer be shrouded in darkness. Okay baby?"she asked while running her fingers over my head in that comforting way from when I was a kid.

"You're right Mom I don't understand, but I trust you and I'll remember everything you said. But Mom, Peter's crazy and a psychopath. He can't be trusted. He's a liar and manipulative." I said.

"Oh Stiles, that's what the fire made him. He wasn't himself. That's not how the Peter Hale I knew before the fire ever acted he was a kind man and he had so much love to give. Just like you. I need you to remember this okay sweetie? Peter Hale is different now and the way he acted before has nothing to do with how he acts when he's not been burned alive, awake but unable to move for six years, and with no pack or family. What I'm trying to say is that you can trust Peter to have your best interest at heart as well as all the pups. I promise. Well baby I love you and know that I'm watching over you, but it's time for me to leave. Someone else needs to talk to you. I love you Stiles." She said as she gave me one last hug.

"I love you too mom." I said before she slowly disappeared. I just stood there for several minutes after she left with my eyes closed trying to remember absolutely everything she had said. When I opened my eyes I was no longer in the woods but instead on the porch of a rebuilt Hale house.

I slowly raised my hand and opened the door. Standing on the other side was none other than Peter Hale.

"Please come in Stiles. I've been waiting for you. I trust your visit with your mother was satisfactory?" He said with that sassy smile on his face.

Oh boy I was in for it now.

A/N: sorry it's been too long. My mom had a heart attack and needed open heart surgery so I've been occupado and when I finally did have time it was written so boring I deleted it and started over then I went blank. So to make up for how long this has taken me I made this one extra long. Please review and leave me some ideas for what you Think should happen in this dream. I'll try to be a lot faster on the next chapter I've already started writing it but I make no promises. life happens and sometimes it's messy and you cant account for time when life throws stuff in the way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will tune in next time. Also if anybody has any ideas who the Mystery man is Drop me a review and let me know.

Thanks,

Werewolfgirl44


	10. Chp10:Mates, Dreams, and Fights Oh My!

A/N: I know this chapter is long over due and 'm very sorry about that. life got in the way and school. I hope that maybe now I can begin updating regularly but I make NO promises. please leave me comments and let me know you like it or any ideas you have for it. thanks.

Stiles POV

"Why are you doing this? How do you know about my dream with my mother!?" Instead of walking towards him like he wanted I began backtracking until I was flush against the porch rails.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please come inside and I'll try to explain everything." Peter said. Then he turned and went inside.

I followed behind him slowly and tentatively stepped inside and walked towards the sitting room off to the right of the entryway. I quickly walked passed Peter who had stopped in the doorway and then just as quickly turned to face him. When I saw he was slowly advancing on me I started backtracking until I bumped into the couch behind me.

"Well? I thought you were going to explain!" I said defensively trying to distract him from coming any closer.

"If you'll just calm down well explain everything Stiles. Please sit down." I whipped around at the voice from the door behind the couch. It was the mystery man. I could make out the dark rinse jeans, black Henley, combat boots, and chocolate leather jacket and that was just the wrapping. I couldn't see what was underneath but I could make out the lithe form underneath that radiated power.

"Who are you? Why can't I see your face for?" I was becoming even more nervous and confused as this weird dream continued.

"You'll be able to see me soon and you'll know who I am in due time. That's not important right now. What is important is for you to sit down and listen. We don't have lot of time and you need to understand. Go ahead and explain Peter." Mystery man said.

Peter walked and sat on the opposite end of the couch and turned to face me.

"Stiles, we are your true mates. And I know you are with my nephew right now, but I can tell you he is not your true mate. The only reason it works is that he's an alpha right now. I know your mother told you about being special and this is what she meant, you have magic in your veins. You have the ability to have any mate you desire—as long as, they're alphas. And any betas or omegas you come across you will feel the need to mother them and protect them. I know you don't believe me…but deep down you know I'm telling you the truth." As Peter as talking Mystery-Man walked behind Peter and placed his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"So you mean to tell me I'm magic, you're not crazy, and I belong with y'all and y'all are the reason I always feel like I'm miss—" I cut myself off because I didn't want to give any information over to be used against me.

Peter just glanced at me knowingly. Damn him.

"It's okay Stiles. Soon we will be together and it will all be okay. I want you to stay strong and whether the storm. If you can you should start researching true mates and alpha mates. It will help you to understand more of what I'm talking about." Peter said while staring at me intently.

"You expect me to believe that you are all of a sudden a better person!? I'm not stupid you know. I know this is probably all a big scheme to hurt the pack or maybe kill them. Or this could—this could be a dream and not actually r-real." I hoped they didn't notice the way I stumbled over the words and the way my heart sped up in a rush of denial against the idea that this wasn't real. I don't understand why I'm feeling the way I do over them. I should be repulsed that they would even think we would be together but I felt—safe and complete while they were here.

"I have an idea. It'll help you with your research and prove that these are real. When you wake up go to the old hale house and in the front part of the third step it's a false side and hidden in it is my laptop with the entire translated and digital Hale library. The password is GrzegorzAleksy." Peter said looking away sheepishly.

"WHAT!? How do you know my real name? Why is it your password?" I was completely shocked and maybe—no I couldn't go there.

"I know everything about you Stiles and why not have my password be the thing closest to my heart? No one knows you're my mate. I couldn't tell anyone about you Aleksy. You are the most important thing in the world to me and I couldn't let anyone know about you before when I wasn't in my right mind and couldn't protect you." Peter looked deep into my eyes and it was like he could see my soul. I noticed that Mystery-Man had tightened his hand around the back of Peter's neck to comfort him.

I looked away from Peter because the longer I looked at him the stronger the need to throw myself into his arms became of the weird sensation I felt. Maybe my mother was right? No. I can't think about that right now. I need to get out of here before…before I feel anything…else.

"No. No I don't believe this. And don't call me Aleksy! I'm not your mate and I don't want you! I never will!" I shouted as I stood and began to pace. I hoped that maybe my heart wouldn't be so easily heard if I was shouting.

"You can smirk and joke and lie to your father, lie to your pack, lie to yourself, but not to me. I can hear your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want'. I know you may not want to believe it now but I am not the same mindless monster you believe me to be. I _have _changed." Peter said becoming more and more upset as he finished talking.

Mystery-Man walked around the couch and pulled Peter up and against his chest. Peter nuzzled his face into Mystery-Man neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. Mystery-Man turned his face towards me.

"We may be mates _Stiles, _but Peter is also my mate and I won't have you being needlessly cruel to him and try to intentionally hurt him just because you can't believe we are your mates. I believe it's time for you to wake up now. Come back when you can show more understanding. We will be waiting for you. Never forget that we will always be here for you." Mystery-Man said as he wrapped his arms around Peter and began running them up and down his back.

"Who are you?" I asked incredulously.

"Like I told you before, we will meet soon, and until we do I shall remain hidden from your sight while we are in here together." Mystery-Man answered.

I walked to the door and put my hand on the doorknob, but before turning it I turned back to look and saw something that would stick with me forever and cause me to have a revelation unto myself. Mystery-Man still had Peter wrapped up close against him but had tilted his head down to be able to murmur soothing, comforting words directly into Peter's ear. I had never seen Peter show any weakness, much less this vulnerable side he was displaying. As I watched for a moment longer I was suddenly hit with a deep, intense, aching longing to be there with them and knew that no matter what I told myself Peter was right I was lying to myself. There was something missing deep in the very core of my heart and I had a feeling that this was it. I just hoped that the journey to this possible future wouldn't have too many bumps in the road, but even as I thought that I knew it was a futile hope.

I turned back around and opened the door, waking to my alarm and another day of fighting with Derek and pups to comfort.


End file.
